Vérité Falsifiée
by Blissful Nightmare
Summary: Sora is 19 years old and is in traverse town, waiting for riku to return. but will sora give up the one he loves for one of his other friends?


Vérité Falsifiée  
  
By: Julie and Tara (Blissful Nightmare)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own KH, but if we did, it wouldn't be rated E for everyone...if you catch my drift...  
  
Chapter one:  
  
_Dear Journal,  
  
My heart is breaking. I hope my friends haven't noticed yet. All I can think about is him. I think they think I am in love with Kairi, but if they knew the truth, would my friends still accept me for who I am? Yes, they would .I think...  
_  
Sora closed his journal in frustration and sighed, _'Where are you Riku?'  
_  
He had been thinking of Riku for some time, ever since that fateful day when Riku was enveloped into the darkness. It was only then, after Riku disappeared, the Sora realized his feelings for the silver headed boy. He loved him, but how is that possible? They were both boys, weren't we supposed to date girls? Riku isn't a girl, but he still liked him.  
  
Sora just recently decided to come out of the closet, one day while he was with his friends he suddenly realized how attractive the male population was. Especially Leon formerly known as Squall, Cloud, and Tidus. But Sora doubted that any of them actually liked Sora in that way because, Sora was cute and everything, but apparently, everyone thought as him, only in a friendly way. Only if they could be a little more than friendly...  
  
But more than any other guy, Sora wanted Riku.  
  
The hardest thing for Sora to forget was seeing his friend's green eyes staring at him so intently... yet so evil, full of darkness. That is why Sora has to find Riku, and convince him to stay with him.  
  
Sora got out of bed, and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He was still in his boxers, but he didn't think Tidus would care. They had been sharing the same apartment for a year now, and counting.  
  
Sora opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice, and without grabbing a glass, started drinking out of the carton.  
  
"EEK!!! Sora what ARE you doing?!?" Tidus shrieked, who was, in fact, a clean freak, and a germophobe.  
  
"Drinking out of the carton?" the brunette asked, a little frightened by the sudden change in personality.  
  
"SORA! I thought we went through this already! We have been living together for what? A year? And you still don't know the rules yet!" Tidus fumed.  
  
Sora smirked, "Looks like someone is having their "time of the month", Tidus, do I need to bake you some brownies?"  
  
Tidus seemed to turn a deep shade of red, which was not good. "Sora..." Tidus warned, "Guys don't PMS, anyways, I would appreciate it if you think before you do something." Saying that, the blonde grabbed the carton of orange juice from Sora and took on big gulp, which was totally out of character.  
  
Sora gave Tidus a worried look, "Are you okay? You do realize I just drank out of that, and it would have my germs on it?"  
  
Tidus smirked, "As you said, Sora, I AM PMSing so really, I CAN have mood swings..." Saying that, Tidus dropped the orange juice in the trash, and walked back into his room, with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
_'Humph, forget him!'_ Sora thought, _'Hmmm... I wonder what everyone else is up to...'  
_  
Sora walked out from the kitchen, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"SO-RA!" Tidus banged on the bathroom door, Sora had been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes! Really, what does he have to do that takes that long?  
  
"What?" Sora called back a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Hurry up! I am about to wet myself!"  
  
"It's okay," Sora replied reaching out from the water and quietly unlocking the door, "You can come in, I'll pull the curtain over so we can't see each other."  
  
Tidus sighed, his need to urinate overcame him, and he cautiously entered the bathroom.  
  
Sora felt a tingling sensation as he heard the unmistakable sound of pants being unzipped. Sora splashed around a bit, pretending not to hear the soft tinkling noise. Sora's curiosity got the best of him and he gently situated himself so that he could peer out the miniscule hole that had been made about 3 months back by Cloud in an accident involving a radio antenna and a wasp.  
  
Sora cautiously brought his eye up to the hole, Tidus was firmly grasping his reproductive organ, letting the urine flow freely. Sora put a hand over his mouth, holding back a gasp. _'How can he be so young, yet so BIG?'_ Sora felt the growing pain of his arousal._ 'How could he be so turned on by this?'_  
  
Sora lowered his hand to ease his sensation, then watched in awe as Tidus shook off the remaining drops of yellow liquid, then put it away. Sora slid back into the warm water and began to rub himself as Tidus flushed the toilet and left. He thought of Tidus and Riku as the sensation rushed through his body, "Oh Riku, Tidus..." he moaned softly, and white liquid squirted out into the bath water. Sora elicited one last moan without realizing how loud it was. A moment later he heard Tidus' voice.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing?" The blonde asked.  
  
Sora gasped as he felt his little friend getting harder, "Uhh, nothing?" Sora said, trying to hide the obvious.  
  
It was then that Tidus burst in the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sora let out a yelp, and watched as Tidus' eyes slowly fell downwards.  
  
Sora blushed and covered himself. "Caught in the act," Tidus said, meeting Sora's gaze.  
  
"Fuck off!" Sora yelled, hiding his smile the best he could.  
  
"Yea..." Tidus' voice trailed off, "I'll leave you two," his eyes lowered to Sora's friend again, "alone...to finish your business." And with that he stepped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Sora walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He tried to walk on the tile floor silently, so Tidus wouldn't come and they would have another scene. Sora walked up to his door and gave a sigh of relief. Sora turned the handle and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Sora immediately dropped the towel and trudged over to his dresser and got a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Then, Sora walked over to his closet, not noticing the pair of eyes watching Sora's every move. From his closet Sora got his usual red jumper, and started to put it on, but he suddenly stopped, as he looked over at the bed, seeing a certain blonde smirking at him.  
  
"I am enjoying the show, do continue." Tidus waved his hand, signaling for Sora to continue getting dressed.  
  
Sora pouted and continued putting his clothes on. When he was done he looked over at Tidus. "Why are you in my room?" Sora asked.  
  
"You've got a nice package there Sora," Tidus smirked, while patting Sora's crotch. Sora merely blushed, and moved away a little.  
  
"Tidus, what are you getting at?" Sora asked, almost frightened by Tidus' attitude. "Nothing Sora," Tidus said while moving to straddle the brunette's waist, "Simply nothing."  
  
"But-"Sora argued, but he was put to a stop when Tidus' lips came crashing down on his, a little confused, Sora pulled back. Sora looked into Tidus' eyes, was it hurt he saw in them?  
  
"A-Are you okay Tidus?" Sora looked at him worriedly, "Since when are you gay?"  
  
Tidus stood up and walked to the door, and turned around, and in a barely audible voice he said, "Since you came into my life, Sora."  
  
=.=

It might not be perfect, sense we were too lazy to go and look for errors. This story is so bad it's not funny. but i hope you guys like it!


End file.
